Sabaka: Prince of the Forest
''Sabaka: Prince of the Forest ''is a story on Dog Stories Wikia. Information *Directed by: John Pomeroy *Co-Director: Gary Goldman *Produced by: Steven Speilberg, Don Bluth, Gary Goldman *Executive Producers: John Pomeroy, Joe Bevilacqua *Screenplay by: Jeff Bushell *Story by: Joe Becvilacqua *Starring: James Spader, Wendee Lee, Jennifer Grant, Ralph Waite and Joey Lawrence *Music by: Elton John *Edited by: Anna McRoberts *Distributed by: Walt Disney Studios *Production company: Amblin Entertainment *Based off: ''Sabaka, the Prince of the Forest ''by The Disney Press *Release Date: December 17, 1988 (Theatres), October 2, 1989/June 21, 1998 (VHS), June 17, 2008 (DVD), January 22, 2013 (Blu-Ray) *Running Time: 90 minutes *Rating: G - General Audiences *Budget: 30 million *Box Office: 94.2 million (1988 release), 48.6 million (1998 reissue), 36.6 million (2010 3-D reissue) Plot In the forest of Norway, a pack of stray German Shepherds celebrate the birth of their newcomer; Sabaka ('The Way Life Works'). Sabaka grows up into an adult German Shepherd, soon to be crowned as the new king of the Forest. However, he has been curious since he was a puppy. One day, he gets thrown into a carriage and gets sent to the dogfighting grounds in Sweden. While being in a cage next to the dogfighting grounds, Sabaka meets Fenek, a European rabbit, and Cudouny, an Australian Shepherd, who don't want to fight. When Fenek is in the dogfighting grounds, she encounters Tevolo, who chases her and takes off her dress. He is about to kill her when Sabaka (and other prisoners) come in and fight him. The next day, Sabaka gets put in the police academy, and gets an initiation. During the initiation, he throws all police officers off of his trail (Get Out of My Way'). Meanwhile, Fenek is conned into having her diamond collar stolen by a Fennec fox, Chico, and a Chihuahua, Manuel. The police officers report Sabaka's behavior. Due to his 'hostility' the chief calls the pound to come and find Sabaka. Meanwhile, Sabaka and Cudouny fall in love ('Bella Notte'). After that, Fenek tells the two that the pound will impound Sabaka. To escape, Sabaka, Fenek and Cudouny board a passenger train that would take them to a small Norwegian suburban place. That night, Fenek tells Sabaka that she belonged to a rich woman named Vivian 'Viv' Ashe, but when she was getting taken care of by her (Viv's) 20-year-old niece, she got lost. Sabaka promises that he'll take her to Oslo, because there is a train departing in 8 days that could take her there. Meanwhile, Tevolo jumps on the caboose of the train, unbeknownst to the protagonists. The next morning, Sabaka and Fenek jump off the train, and Cudouny stays onto it. Sabaka, with a disability to smell, finally gets found by the pound in the Swedish Arctic ('Lemme Free'). Meanwhile, Cudouny arrives in the suburban place, and sleeps under a porch. While at the pound, Sabaka howls and looks at Fenek continuisly ('Always There'). Cast *James Spader as Sabaka- Sabaka is the German Shepherd prince of the Norwegian forest, and he's the heir to the throne. At the end of the movie, he becomes the forest king. His name means 'dog' in Belarusian. *Wendee Lee as Fenek- a European rabbit. She starts as calling Sabaka a 'stranger', but Sabaka later becomes Fenek's best friend and guardian. Her name means 'rabbit' in Maltese. *Jennifer Grant as Cudouny- Cudouny is an Australian Shepherd with an Australian accent. She is Sabaka's love interest and future queen of the Norwegian forest. Her name means 'gorgeous' in Belarusian. *Ralph Waite as Tevolo- an American Pitbull Terrier. Tevolo is big brother to everyone, and he'll death-threaten anyone who steps out of the line. His main goal is to kill Sabaka, abduct Fenek and marry Cudouny, but he fails. His name means 'Devil' in Samoan. *Joey Lawrence as Andy- Andy is the 10-year-old boy who saves Sabaka from the pound and takes care of him for a week. *Gore- a dark mountain lion with a black mane. Gore is blown out of the Bad Beyonds by himself. He attacks anyone who invades his pride's territory and sets up a trap in case they come back. *Miraz- the mother of Sabaka. She is the former queen of the Norwegian forest. Her name means 'mirage' in Belarusian. *Karol- the father of Sabaka. He is the former king of the Norwegian forest. His name means 'king' in Belarusian. *Tiapolo-Tamaitai- the girlfriend of Tevolo. Her name means 'female devil' in Samoan. Soundtrack Songs Note that all songs are sung by Elton John, and they aren't sung within the body of the film, but rather tell the story. * 'The Way Life Works'- This is sung at the beginning. The song shows Sabaka being born on June 1, then Sabaka at one month, then Sabaka at 4 months in October, then Sabaka at 6 months in December, and finally Sabaka at 8 months in February. *'Get Out of My Way'- This is sung when Sabaka, now a young adult, has his initiation at the police academy. He kicks every police officer that goes right next to him. *'Bella Notte' (cover)- This cover by Elton John is sung when Sabaka *'Lemme Free'- This is sung when Sabaka is spotted by the pound in the Swedish Arctic Circle, and he tries to loosen the catchpole. *'Always There'- This is sung when Sabaka gets sent to the pound, and he is still in the truck. *'Bella Notte' (cover)- This cover by Elton John is sung when Sabaka and Cudouny walk through the forest and fall in love. *'I Will Return One Day'- This is sung at the end. Worldwide Releases All are coming soon. *Albania: *Arabia: *Brazil: *Bulgaria: *Canada: *Canada (Quebec): *Catalonia: *China: *China (Hong Kong): *China (Taiwan): *Croatia: *Czech Republic: *Denmark: *Estonia: *Finland: *France: *Georgia: *Germany: *Greece: *Hungary: *Iceland: *India: *Israel: *Italy: *Japan: *Karachai: *Karbadia: *Korea: *Latin America: *Latvia: *Lithuania: *Malaysia: *Netherlands: *Norway: *Persia: *Poland: *Portugal: *Romania: *Russia: *Serbia: *Slovakia: *Slovenia: *Spain: *Sweden: *Tajikistan: *Thailand: *Turkey: *Ukraine: *United Kingdom: *United States: December 17, 1988 *Vietnam: *Wales: